Buscando novia a papa
by usaguilove95
Summary: Rini una niña solo quiere que su papa soltero sea feliz; y es por eso que propuso la meta de encontrar la mujer perfecta para que sea la novia de su papa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

Buscando novia a papa

Su partida

Ahí estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, preocupado por que podría correr peligro la vida de su esposa o de hija, ya que el embarazo era de alto riesgo y además la voluntad de su esposa era salvar la vida del bebe sin importar la de ella, sabia que en cualquier momento podrían darle la peor noticia

–Darien –Llamo la atención la joven Doctora Amy Mizuno a Darien, quien también es doctor en el mismo hospital–No aguanto la cesaría pero

–¿Pero…? –Pregunto Darien sumamente triste

–Pero logramos salvar la vida de tu hija –Dijo Amy y pudo notar como el joven padre estallaba en llanto –Ella es perfecta

–¿Puedo conocerla? –Pregunto Darien con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

–Claro –dijo Amy –Sigame, esta el cunero –Dicho esto el pelinegro siguió a la joven doctora y ambos entraron a cuarto donde habían muchos recién nacidos en diferentes cunitas; y ahí se encontraba una pequeña que estaba bostezando –Es ella

–¿Ella es mi hija? –Pregunto Darien mientras la miraba con mucho amor –Es hermosa

–Es muy linda –dijo Amy, pero en ese momento sono el celular de la doctora y lo ignoro –Perdón, por eso es mi amiga Serena y hoy cumpleaños y se vuelve un poco molesta –dijo la peliazul –Ya sabe como se llamara –pregunto Amy

–Hotaru me pidió que no llamara como ella –dijo Darien –ya es doloroso que el dia de su cumpleaños sea dia en el que murió su madre –dijo Darien

–Los dejare solo para que encuentres un nombre hermoso para tu hija –dicho esto Amy salió de la habitación

-…Serena –dijo pensativo y la pequeña lo miro –¿Te gusta ese nombre? –pregunto como si la bebe le fuese a responder y ella solo sonrió –Creo que te llamaras Serena Chiba –La tomo en brazos y le dio delicado beso en la frente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una hora después

–¿Amy por que tardaste tanto? –Pregunto una rubia de ojos azules y un liston en cabello

–Es que hoy paso algo muy triste en el hospital –dijo Amy

–¿Qué ocurrio? –pregunto Rei Hino

–La esposa del Dotor Chiba no sobrevivió al parto –respondió Amy y las chicas se pusieron caras un poco triste por la noticia–Pero al menos la bebe nació sin ninguna secuela –En ese momento Amy decidio que era mejor cambiar de tema ya que estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Serena –¿Y donde esta Serena? –Pregunto la doctora confundida

–Se fue hace un rato a hablar por teléfono con Diamente –Dijo Rei con los brazos cruzadod

–Mas bien peleando –dijo Mina

–¿Y por que pelean esta vez? –Pregunto Amy

–Serena cree que la esta engañando de nuevo –Dijo Mina –De nuevo

–No digas tonterías –Regaño Rei a la rubia –Serena no tiene pruebas solidas, solo sospecha

–Pues actúa como tal –dijo Mina muy segura de los hechos –es una bastardo millonario mentiroso

–¡Oh…Serena! –dijo Amy preocupada por una de sus mejores amigas –Creo que esa relación no es muy sana –dijo la peliazul –Lo mejor seria que terminara con Diamante

–Seria una lastima porque Diamante es muy guapo es de una buena familia –dijo Mina sin pensar antes de hablar

–¡Mina! –Dijieron Amy e Rei al mismo tiempo sorprendiadas por el comentario de la rubia

R –Aunque Amy tiene razón –dijo Rei –Yo que Serena lo hubiera botado desde hace mucho tiempo –En ese momento vieron como se acercaba un chica rubia con el cabello largo, pero con los ojos rojos y aguados –¡Oh Dios, Serena! –dijo la pelinegra –¿Estas bien?

–¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Mina

–Termine con Diamante –dijo Serena –Es peor cumpleaños de todos

–Es mejor asi, créeme –Dijo Amy –Es por eso que no deberías sentirte mal

–Amy tiene razón, Serena –dijo Mina –Seguro hay alguien mas que la esta pasando peor que tu en este momento

–No lo creo –dijo Serena limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro –¿Díganme a quien le terminan en su cumpleaños? –Pregunto Serena

–Pero si hay alguien que la esta pasando peor que tu –dijo Mina

–¿Cómo quien? –pregunto Serena

–Como uno de los doctores que trabajan con Amy –En ese momento Rei e Amy querían que la rubia del lazo se callara –La esposa de ese doctor murió dando a luz

–¡Dios, eso es horrible! –dijo Serena sintiendo algo de lastima por el pobre hombre que no conocía –¿Al menos el bebe sobrevivio? –Pregunto Serena

–A pesar de que fue un parto complicado –dijo Amy –La bebe nacio sana –Dijo la peliazul –Serena que saldrás de esta

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Este es mi primer Fanfic de Sailior Moon, espero que les guste**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias**

 **Dejen sus Reviews**

 **Nos leemos en la proxina**


	2. Chapter 2 La vida sigue

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

La vida sigue

Los días habían pasado después del funeral; a pesar de que muchas personas asistieron Darien se sentía solo por la perdida de esa persona que tanto amaba, pero a tenia una gran de peso y era su pequeña hija. Ese dia su gran amigo de toda la vida decidio ir a verlo en su apartamento en Tokio

–¿Darien estas ahí? –Pregunto Andrew, un chico alto de cabello rubio y con una dulce personalidad –Anda abre la puerta –dijo el chico del otro lado de la puerta –Traigo pastel de chocolate, tu favorito –dijo el rubio para poder hablar con su amigo además sabia que estaba ocupado cuidando a niña de días

–Pasa –dijo Darien abriendo la puerta, pero antes lo detuvo poniendo una mano el pecho del rubio –¿Traes el pastel? –pregunto muy serio y Andrew se lo mostro –pasa –en ese momento ambos pasaron a la sala del pelinegro la estaba muy limpia dadas las circustancias –¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Darien

–No queria venir a molestarte –respondio Andrew –Queria venir a ver si no necesitas ayuda o algo

–Gracias –dijo Darien –Pero Lita te gano

–Hola, Andrew –Dijo Lita, una chica alta, ojos color verde y de cabello castaño oscuro –Darien, Serena ya cambiada y dormida

–No sabias que estabas aquí –dijo Andrew algo sonronjado a su amiga a la cual empezaba a gustarle –Traje pastel

–Yo hise la cena –dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada

–Yo ire a ver a Serena –dijo Darien mientras estaba en el medio de eso dos tortolos, pero en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apartamento de Serena Tsukino

–¿Mina, trajiste el helado? –Pregunto Rei a la rubia, mientras que las chicas están afuera de la casa de Serena –¿Amy tu traes los pañuelos? –Pregunto a la peliazul y ella asintió con la cabeza –Y yo traigo las películas

–Andando –dijo Mina a sus dos mejores amigas, en ese momento las tres tocaron la puerta vieron a una Serena desastrosa: con el cabello despinado, comida por toda su cara y el camisón que usaba y parecía que un mapache por las ojeras que traía y demás tenia los ojos un poco rojos –¡Yikes! –dijo Mina

–¡Mina! –Dijieron Rei e Amy al mismo tiempo

–No es necesario que vengan para sean mis niñeras –dijo Serena –Estoy bien

–Yo creo lo contrario –dijo Rei –Mirate eres un desastre andante –en ese momento las tres chicas restantes se quedaron boquiabiertas –Y se lo que dije

–Es por eso que trajimos películas y algunas golosinas –dijo Amy –tendremos una noche de chicas

–Los chicos están vetados –dijo Mina –de esa puerta no entran

–¿Traen helado? –Pregunto Serena tratando de husmear las bolsas que traen las chicas

–Traemos todo lo necesario para esta noche –dijo Mina –¿Nos dejas pasar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Recidencia Chiba

–¿Quien al teléfono? –Pregunto Andrew mientras le ayudaba a Lita poner la mesa

–Me ofrecieron un gran oferta de trabajo en Nueva York –dijo el pelinegro –¿Y la aceptaras? –pregunto Lita

–No lo se aun –respondio Darien –Debo pensar en otra persona además de mi –argumento –No es una decisión que se toma a la ligera

–Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo –Dijo Andrew tratando de dar su opinión –Tal vea un cambio de ambiente sea bueno para ambos

–Debo pensarlo con calma –dijo Darien, pero en ese momento escucharon que la pequeña Serena empezó a llorar –Creo que Rini tiene hambre –dijo Darien mientra tomaba unos biberones de la alcena y los llenaba con la formula y se dirija a la habitación de Rini

–¿Rini? –pregunto Lita a Andrew bajito

–Darien le dice asi por ser pequeña y muy escandalosa cuando llora –respondio el rubio

–Claro… –dijo Lita –me parece tierno que ya se tengan apodos –dijo la castaña –en unos pocos años va a espantarle todos los novios que vaya a tener Rini

–Pagaria por ver eso –dijo Andrew –Darien es al algo sobreprotector

–Ni lo dudes –dijo Lita con una gran sonrinsa en rostro

En la habitación de Rini

–Parece que alguien se despertó con mucha hambre –dijo Darien mientras le daba el biberón a su hija –¿Te quiero preguntar algo? –dijo el pelinegro a su bebita –Aunque no se si del todo me entiendes –en ese momento la pequeña Serena lo vio directo a los ojos –Como sea –dijo el pelinegro –¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría vivir en Nueva York conmigo? –en ese momento Rini tomo un de los dedos de su papa con su pequeña manita y no le quitaba la mirada de encima –Creo que eso es un si –dijo Darien con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro

Fuera de dicha habitación

L –Creo que si aceptar la propuesta de trabajo –dijo Lita mientras escuchaba a su amigo hablar con la niña

A –Es un hecho que lo hara –dijo Andrew

L –¿No te parece tierno que le pregunte a Rini antes decidir algo asi? –pregunto Lita a Andrew

A –Ahora son una familia –dijo Andrew –Un pequeña, pero siguen siendo una familia

L –Tienes razón –dijo Lita

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Apartamento de Serena

Las chicas estaban tratando de levantarle los animos a Serena; y hasta el momento todo iba de maravilla hicieron distintas cosas como botar todas las cosas de Diamente; esa fue idea de Rei y de Mina, comieron como dos botes de helado con crema batida mientras veian películas de acción porque en esa no querían ver nada romántico.

R–¿Mina porque traes ese anillo en ese de dedo en particular? –pregunto Rei

M –Es solo un anillo no tiene nada de importante –dijo la rubia del lazo –y mucho menos un significado especial –Dijo Mina mientras se metia un puño de palomitas de maíz a la boca

S –Es solo un anillo –dijo Serena poniendo mas atención de a la película –No tiene mucha importancia

–¡Ya no lo aguanto mas! –dijo Mina –Yanten me pedio matrimonio porque estoy embarazada –dijo la rubia rápidamente sin pausa y vio las caras de sus amigas de asombro –¿Chicas?

–Es una gran noticia –dijo Serena abrazando a su mejor amiga –¿Porque no nos dijiste antes?

–Les iba a dar la noticia el dia de tu cumpleaños –dijo Mina –Pero habias terminado con el idiota de Diamante y Amy tuvo un dia feo en el trabajo –explico la rubia –y Rei estaba de mal humor como siempre, por culpa de Nicholas

–No te imagino como mama –dijo Rei

–¿Y cuantos meses tienes? –Pregunto Amy antes de que armara la tercera guerra mundial entre Rei y Mina

–Creo que eran nueve semanas

–Seremos tías –dijo Serena abrazando a Mina

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos meses después

Parqueo del Aeropuerto de Tokio

–Bueno, amigo esta es la despedida –dijo Andrew a su mejor amigo

–Creo que si –dijo Andrew

–Cuidate y cuidala –dijo Lita a su buen amigo

–Claro –respondió Darien

–Que tengas un buen viaje –en ese momento el pelinegro tomo sus maletas y entro al aeropuerto a comenzar una nueva vida

–¿Crees que vuelva? –pregunto Lita

–Estoy seguro que no se ira por siempre –dijo Andrew mientras le daba la mano a su novia

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Aqui esta el Segundo capitulo...**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Gracias por sus reviews; por seguir y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos.**

 **Creo que la duda de muchas como: ¿Serena y Darien se conoceran?**

 **Dejen sus teorias conspiratorias en la seccion de Reviews**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3 La princesa de la historia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi, pero esta historia si me pertenece

La princesa de la historia

Siete años después

Tokio Japón, Caffe Crown

–¿Serena que tienes planeado hacer mañana por la noche? –Pregunto Lita a Serena, la cual empezó a ser su amiga desde hace mas de cinco años

–¿Veamos que hare el mañana por por la noche? –se pregunto Serena a si misma muy pensativa –No tengo nada importante que hacer –respondio la rubia mientras recibia su pedido en caffe –¿Por qué?

–Un amigo buen amigo regresara muy pronto a Japon –dijo Lita mientras le explicaba a la rubia –Y hace unos días mando todas sus pertencias al país y Andrew y yo nos encargamos de a comodar en apartemento en el que va vivir –dijo la castaña

–¿Y quieres que yo…? –Pregunto Serena confudida

–El punto es que el tiene una hija pequeña –dijo Lita –¿Y ya que eres maestra me preguntaba si me ayudas a decorar la habitación de la niña? –termino de hablar la castaña –No soy muy buena con los niños

–Claro –dijo Serena muy sonriente –es mejor que quedarme en mi apartamento viendo películas una noche de sábado –¿Dime que le gusta a esta pequeña de la que hablamos?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nueva York

–¿Papa que cenaremos hoy? –Pregunto una pequeña que en unos pocos cumpliría siete años, tenia los ojos rojos y su cabello era de color rosa

–Bueno Srta Serena Chiba –dijo Darien poniéndose a la altura de su hija –¿Que se le antoja a mi Pequeña Dama?

–No me gusta cunado me llamas por mi nombre completo –dijo Rini –siento como si hubiese hecho algo malo, Darien –llamo a su padre por su nombre de pila por venganza

–Tu ganas –dijo Darien

–Ya que pusiste todas nuestras cosas en cajas y las enviaste al otro lado del mundo, y por eso ayer cenamos hotdogs –dijo Rini muy pensativa –que tal si cenamos pizza

–¿Y de que sabor quiere la señorita la pizza? –Pregunto Darien a su hija, mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba al restaurante

–De jamón y hongos con extra queso –dijo Rini, ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que Darien había ordenado la Pizza –Papa, creo que tocan la puerta –grito Rini para llamar la atención de su padre

–Un momento –Grito Darien mientras buscaba el dinero de la pizza, y unos segundos después abrió la puerta

–Una de jamón y hongos con extra queso –dijo el repartidor

–Si –respondio Darien –¿Cuánto es?

–Son $20 –dijo el repartidor

–tenga –le dio el dinero al chico y tomo la caja de la pizza y puso sobre el desayunador –La cena esta servida –dijo el pelinegro a su hija

–Huele muy bien –dijo Rini mientras veía como su padre tomaba un pedazo de pizza y la colocaba sobre un plato de carton; la cena había pasado sin ningún inconviniente hasta que a Rini se vino y una gran interrogante a la cabeza, y no era esas niñas que se guardaban las cosas sino era todo lo contrario todo lo que pensaba lo decía sin rodeos alguno –¿Papa te has enamorado de otra mujer que no haya sido mi mama? –en el momento que la niña del cabello color rosa lanzo la pregrunta su padre casi se ahoga con un pedazo de pizza

–Veras Rini –dijo Darien mientras pensaba que le contestaba a su hija de seis años –Hay temas que solo son exclusivos para adultos y que las niñas como tu no deben preocuparse –dijo Darien

–Pero eso no responde mi pregunta, papa –dijo Rini mientras veía fijamente a Darien con esos grandes ojos y tomaba un sorbo de te frio

–Te contare –dijo Darien para no volver de hablar del tema por algún tiempo –¿Pero solo quedara entre nosotros dos, de acuerdo?

–Claro –dijo Rini

–Un poco después de que nacieras y cuando perdimos a tu mamita, tu tío Andrew pensó que yo estaba listo para conocer… -Empezo a relatar Darien a Rini pero ella lo interrumpio

–¿Para conocer mujeres, papá? –Pregunto Rini mientras acomodaba la cocina con su padre

–…si –respondió Darien mientras guardaba la gaseosa en la nevera –en fin; Andrew me cuadro una cita con esta chica –dijo Darien mientras terminaba de botar la caja de pizza y los platos de cartón en la basura

–¿Y era bonita? –pregunto Rini muy esperanzada con chispas en los ojos –¿era como esas princesas de los cuentos?

–No –dijo Darien un poco nervioso y sentó a Rini en el desayunador –Mas bien era como la bruja malvada de los cuentos que rapta a las princesas –explico el pelinegro

–¿Y no te enamoraste de ella verdad? –Pregunto Rini muy confundida

–No –dijo Darien –Bueno tuve una cita con esta mujer, pero fue la peor cita de toda mi vida –dijo el pelinegro

–¿Y que paso después? –Pregunto la pequeña a su padre –dime

–Esa cita fue un desastre como lo mencione antes –dijo Darien –Asi como ya no soportaba estar un momento mas con esa mujer, dije que me estaban llamando del trabajo y sali afuera del restaurante –en ese momento dio un suspiro y siguió con el relato –Y ahí estaba afuera de pie

–¿Y como era? –pregunto Rini –era hermosa

–Lo era –dijo Darien con una leve sonrisa en los labios –Tenia el cabello largo y rubio y esos grandes y hermosos ojos de color celeste, parecía una princesa

–¿Y sabes como se llamaba? –Pregunto Rini

–Serena –dijo Darien

–Si, papa –respondio Rini –Pero dime cual era su nombre

–Serena –Volvio a decir Darien

–Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre

–No, su nombre era Serena –Explico Darien a su hija

–Pense que mi nombre era único –dijo Rini –Pero no importa –Dijo Rini –¿Pero sabes algo mas de ella?

–Solo llegue a saber su nombre –Dijo Darien –Vamos ir a dormir ya es muy tarde

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS QUE DEJRON LOS REVIEWS, TAMBIEN AQUELLOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES Y LOS QUE AGREGARON ESTE FANFIC A SUS FAVORITOS**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ES MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA USTEDES MIS QUERIADAS LECTORAS**

 **Y QUE TENGAN LINDO AÑO NUEVO**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN 2016**


	4. Chapter 4 conejos en las paredes

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi, pero esta historia si me pertenece

Conejos en las paredes

Flashback

Hace siete años atrás

Tokio, Japón

Serena esta en la cita mas aburrida que se podía haber imaginado, solo estaba ahí por que sus amigas la obligaron a hacerlo, en especial Mina que por estar embarazada exigía que todos hicieran lo que ella quería. Con el tipo que estaba era la persona mas aburrida que había conocido, era algo guapo tenia el pero no lo suficiente; fue por eso que buscaba una excusa perfecta para huir del restaurante y fue en ese momento que tuvo una idea.

–¡Dios mío! –fingió Serena asombro mientras miraba la pantalla del teléfono

–¿Qué paso? –Dijo el chico precupado por Serena

–Me llego un mensaje diciendo que mi mama tuvo… -Se quedo Serena pensando que podía decir que fuera necesariamente grave para salir corriendo sin la compañía de él –accidente en la cocina

–¿Qué tipo de accidente? –Pregunto el chico

–Se…le cayo…un pavo congelado en pie –dijo Serena mientras veía que una de la mesas comían patas de pavo

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Le pregunto a Serena

–No es necesario –respondió Serena –Pedire un taxi e ire a ver como esta

–Como tu quieras –dijo el pobre hombre en ese momento pidió la cuenta y vio como la rubia se alejaba –Primero Sakura se casa con Li y ahora esto mi vida apesta

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

–¿Mala noche? –Le pregunto a Serena, un hombre alto guapo con cabello negro y ojos de color azul intenso

–Si –Respondió Serena al hombre que esta ahí de pie –¿Y tu? –Pregunto Serena al tipo

–Una cita a ciegas –respondio el pelinegro –¿No te gusto la ensalada?

–No comí ensalada –dijo Serena –No me gustan las zanahorias –comento la rubia –Mis amigas también cuadraron una cita a ciegas

–Mi cita es muy superficial que solo le importar que sus pechos operados sean el centro de atención –el pelinegro –¿Y la tuya?

–Un idiota que fue plantado en el altar –respondió Serena –Digo mi ex me engaño y yo no me ando llorando por ahí diciendo que mi vida es miserable

–Comprendo tu punto –dijo Darien –Mi nombre es Darien Chiba

–Serena Tsukino –dijo la rubia extendiéndole la mano al pelinegro, y ambos sacudieron las manos en formas de saludo y luego los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, pero el sonido de una bocina de un taxi los saco del trance –Creo que es mi taxi –dijo la rubia y se subio

Fin del Flashback

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Tokio, Japón

–Lindo apartamento –dijo Serena mientras entraba al apartamento donde viviría el amigo de Lita y Andrew –¿Tu Andrew acomodaron todo esto? –Pregunto mientras llevaba unos botes de pintura de color rosa

–Si –respondio Lita mientras cargaba algunas cajas –duramos todo un fin de semana

–Vaya –dijo Serena

–Pero solo falta el cuarto de pequeña Rini –Dijo Lita mientras abría la puerta y entraron a cuarto de color crema muy amplio y una alfombra de color blanco, el cual tenia un hermoso ventanal que daba la vista a la cuidad; además tenia dos puertas una era la del baño anexo y las otra donde esta el armario –Pasa –dijo Lita a la rubia

–Se vera mejor de rosa –dijo Serena mientras colocaba una manta plástica en piso para no manchar la alfombra –Y puso las cubetas en piso junto a las brochas –Manos a la obra –Dijo Lita mientras tomaba una brocha y Serena asentía con la cabeza –¿Y Serena que tienes pensado pintar? –Pregunto la castaña mientras daba los primeros brochasos

–Bueno –dijo Serena sacando algunas plantillas de un maletín –Conejos o no se tal vez flores algunas flores –dijo la rubia

–Conociendo a la pequeña Rini seguro amara los conejos –dijo Rini

–Yo cuando tenia esa edad amaba los conejos –dijo Serena mientras pintaba una pared de color rosa –De hecho el papel tapiz de mi alcoba cuando era una niña era de conejitos

–Puedo imaginarlo –dijo Lita muy sonriente –A Rinni le encantara

–¿Y como es Rinni? –Pregunto Serena

–Es una niña muy lista –dijo Lita mientras pintaba los rincones altos de una de las paredes –Creció alrededor de adultos –dijo la castaña –Es por eso que cuando uno habla con ella es como conversar con un adulto pero atrapado en el cuerpo de una de una niña

–Comprendo –dijo Serena muy pensativa –Creo que yo nunca madure

–Es sorprendentemente madura para solo tener casi 7 años

–Ojala mis alumnos fueran como esa pequeña –dijo Serena en son de broma a la castaña–pero recuerdo que solo son niños y solo quieren jugar

–Rini creció de golpe por la falta de una mamá –Dijo Lita mientras terminaba de pintar la pared y bajaba de la escalera –No sabe como comportarse acorde de su edad

–Pobre niña –Dijo Serena mientras le pasaba el bote de pintura a la castaña –Debe ser duro perder a una madre tan pequeña –dijo la rubia –¿Y ella llego a conocer a su madre? –Pregunto Serena

–No –dijo Lita muy seria –La mamá de Rini murió segundos después de que ella naciera

–Vaya eso es muy deprimente –dijo Serena –Creo que eso motivante para que esta habitación quede hermosa

–Tienes mucha razón, Serena –dijo Lita, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y Serena y Lita estaban terminado con los detalles finales de la alcoba de la pelirosa, estaban pintando conejos en las paredes cuando en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono celular de Serena –¿Serena no vas a contestar? –pregunto Lita

–Neeh –dijo Serena cunado vio la pantalla del teléfono –Es Diamante –dijo la rubia sintiendo nauseas con solo decir el nombre de esa persona –Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada

–¿Y no le piensas dar una oportunidad? –Pregunto Lita muy curiosa ya que ese es un tema que la rubia siempre evitaba hablar

–Nop –Dijo muy segura mientras trataba de pintar el borde de uno de los conejos –Le di muchas oportunidades en el pasado y aun así accidentalmente terminaba enredado en las piernas de su secretaria

–Creo que haces bien en darte a respetar –dijo Lita mientras terminaba de pintar los ojos de los conejitos –Tienes dignidad y eso es de admirar

–Aunque mi madre dice que debo darle una oportunidad y que no le importancia a sus "deslices" –dijo Serena aguantándose el vomito –Y que busque la manera de casarme antes de que otra lo haga –dijo Serena mientras Lita paro de pintar los detalles en las paredes para poner toda su atención en su amiga –Que es hombre y "tiene necesidades" –Dijo la rubia haciendo las señas de las comillas

–No creo que tu mamá piense de esa forma –dijo Lita

–Pues lo hace –A pesar de lo que Diamante me hiso lo tiene en un pedestal

–¿Y que opina tu papa sobre el?

–Mi papá… –dijo Serena haciendo una pausa –Lo odia como a todos los hombres que han querido acercarse a mi –dijo con una sonrinsa en el rostro –dice que ningún hombre es bueno para mi –termino de hablar –Pero no sabe porque termine con Diamante

–Entiendo –dijo Lita, pero aun tenia una pregunta mente –¿Cómo volviste a tener contacto con el?

–No lo se –dijo Serena tratando de hacer memoria –De repente un dia me llamo para tomar café y ese dia trato de volver conmigo y le dije que no –respondió Serena –Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada

–¿Y que me dices de Seiya? –Pregunto Lita

–Bueno Seiya es mi ultima opción –respondio Serena –El gusta de mi pero no me gusta tanto para que sea mi novio –dijo la rubia –Espero encontrar algo mejor que Seiya

–Seguro que hay alguien –dijo Lita pensando en un viejo amigo –Seguro tu media naranja anda por ahí

–Eso espero

Notas de Autor

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas

Gracias por los reviews y por esa personas que pusieron este fanfic como su favoritos y lo siguen

Y si quieren pueden darse una vuelta por mis otros fanfics


	5. Chapter 5 Ultima noche en la Gran Manza

5\. Última noche en la Gran Manzana

–Bueno Seiya es mi ultima opción –respondio Serena –El gusta de mi pero no me gusta tanto para que sea mi novio –dijo la rubia –Espero encontrar algo mejor que Seiya

–Seguro que hay alguien –dijo Lita pensando en un viejo amigo –Seguro tu media naranja anda por ahí

–Eso espero –dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en piso para descansar un poco

–No te desamines –dijo Lita a la rubia mientras tomaba un termo lleno de chocolate caliente y llenaba un vaso para su amiga y otro para ella –Aun eres joven y muy divertida

–Ya tengo más de treinta –respondió Serena –Y en unos años estaré muy vieja para tener hijos –Se quejo la rubia –Aunque lo admito después de Diamante mis expectativas con los hombres bajaron

–No sabía que te gustaría tener hijos –Dijo Lita sorprendida –Eres maestra de escuela –Dijo la castaña –Lo cuál no me sorprende –Entonces pensó que Serena sería la persona ideal para cierto padre soltero; habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y las chicas habían terminado con toda la alcoba –Listo –dijo Lita –Mañana vendré con Andrew para colocar la cama y los muebles que faltan –Gracias por todo, Serena

S –Fue un placer –respondio Serena con una gran sonrinsa en la cara –Con tal de hacer a la pequeña Rini feliz, valdrá la pena

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Al día siguiente

–¿Sabes que estaba pensando, Andrew? –pregunto Lita a su esposo mientras abrían el Crown esa mañana

–Dime –Respondió Andrew

–Anoche hablé con Serena y pensé –dijo Lita mientras empezaba a alistar la cocina

–¿Y de que hablaste con Serena? –Pregunto Andrew muy curioso

–Pensé que tal vez Serena y Darien serian perfectos uno para el otro

–¿Y como llegaste a tal conclusión? –Pregunto Andrew

–Creo que le puedo decir intuición femenina –dijo Lita mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Andrew –además los están solteros

–Sí pero creo que no sea el momento –dijo Andrew

–¿Eso por que? –Pregunto Lita un poco confundida –¿Darien te ha dicho algo que no sepa?

–Hable con Darien hace como dos días atrás –dijo Andrew nervioso mientras Lita limpiaba la barra

–¿Y? –Pregunto Lita

–Parece que tiene una novia secreta –dijo Andrew –Ni siquiera Rini sabe de ella –hablo el rubio mientras encendia la máquina de café –Se la presentara a Rini tal vez en este justo momento

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Nueva York

Rini POV

–¿Papá que hacemos en este lugar? –Pregunté a Darien, mi padre, mientras entrabamos a un restaurante muy lindo–En pocas horas debemos tomar un largo vuelo a Japón –Me quejé, no es una de la mejores decisones que ha tomado Darien –Y para colmo de males tenemos que madrugar –en ese momento hise un puchero que lo único que provoco fue poco de risa

–Rini –dijo Darien poniéndose a mi altura de hija para verme a los ojos –Es nuestra última noche en Nueva York, la ciudad más hermosa del mundo –dijo Darien para tratar de convercerme

–Una vez me dijiste que Tokio es la cuidad más hermosa del todo el mundo –dije con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados

–Nueva York es la segunda ciudad más hermosa del mundo –se retracto Darien –Pero de todos modos quiero los tres pasemos una noche especial –Pero somos solo dos, siempre ha sido de ese modo

–Darien no sabes contar –dije tratando de corregir a mi papá –Solo somos tú y yo –dije señalando a los dos –Uno –apunte con mi pequeño dedo índice hacia el pecho de mi padre –Dos –luego apunte hacia mi –uno y dos

–Tres –Señalo mi padre, a una bella mujer alta, esbelta con el cabello largo de color verde y tenia los ojos del mismo color; llevaba puesto un vestido negro básico con unos zapatos negros de tacón no tan altos con un sobre dorado; solo espero que ella sea la mujer de la que me hablo aquella noche, pero no recuerdo muy bien el nombre de ella

–¿Llegue en mal momento? –Pregunto esa mujer cuando vio nos vio en una clase de discusión

–Llegaste en momento justo –Respondio Darien mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –Serena –Me llamo mi padre, odio cuando me llama Serena, es un poco frio; asi que lo volví a ver –¿Si? –Pregunte educadamente

–Ella es Esmeralda –Dijo papá –Mi novia –cuando dijo eso me puse algo pálida; aunque sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría; pero no es ella, según papa era rubia y ella no es la rubia que tenía un hermoso nombre; ¿cómo se llamaba?, no lo recuerdo bien –Esmeralda ella es mi hija Serena –Serena la chica que papa conocio en Japón se llamaba igual que yo; como fui tan tonta por olvidarlo –Pero todos de cariño le decimos Rini

–Es gusto conocerte –dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa –¿Puedo decirte Rini?

–No –dije secamente y papá se quedo sorprendido por mi descortecía, aunque odio que me llamen Serena

–¿Qué tal si ordenamos? –Pregunto papá y yo asintí con la cabeza y ella también, la noche paso, y cada vez me convencía a mi misma que Darien cometería un gran error si seguía de novio con esa mujer; fue por eso que me encargaría de alejarla de mi padre, jugué el papel de niña malcriada, aunque tal vez me castigue papá pero valdrá la pena. –¿Serena podrias comportante? –Pregunto Darien molesto

–No quiero pasta –Rechazé un rico plato de pasta con albóndigas sin importar lo hambrienta que estaba –¡Quiero pollo frito! –grite y todo el restaurante se dio cuenta de mi pequeño berrinche, aunque sabia que ese restaurante no vendían pollo frito por ser un restaurante italiano –¡QUIERO POLLO FRITO! –En ese momento logré llorar, debería ganarme un Tony por mejor actriz dramática infantil, aunque no creo que esa categoría exista, pero debería

D –Serena Chiba –dijo papá muy molesto porque me llamo con mi nombre complento –vas a comer esa pasta con albóndigas –dijo papa mientras me acercaba el plato y yo inmediata lo alejaba de mí –Tú ganas –dijo papá mientras hacia una seña para llamar al mesero –Llevese este plato –dijo Darien muy serio y enfadado –Te quedaras sin cena –Ahí va parte de mi castigo, me quedare sin cena

E –Vaya –dijo Esmeralda sorprendida –eso le pasa a las niñas malcriadas –Le mostrare cuales son las desventajas de ser una madre

R -¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunte rápidamente –¿Ese es tu color de cabello natural? –volvi a preguntar –¿Usas extensiones? ¿Esos son implantes?¿Terminaste la Univesidad?¿Cuantos novios tienes? ¿Eres aspirante a modelo, actriz o cantante?¿Te gustan los animales?¿Te gustan los niños? –Recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años pase por mi fase de hacer preguntas así que con el tiempo papá me compro una tableta para buscar la información necesaria en internet siempre y cuando alguien mayor me supervisara –¿Quieres algún día tener hijos? –Poco vi como quedaba mariada hasta que lancé la última pregunta –¿Amas a mi papá? –Pregunte levantando una ceja mientras bebía mi malteada de chocolate, fue lo único que no se llevo el mesero

–¡NO! –Respondio Esmeralda muy furiosa –Lo siento Darien pero creo no va funcionar entre nosotros–dijo ella mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marcho

–Lo siento –dije fingiendo arrepentimiento –No fue mi intención –dije con la miraba baja no tenia el valor de ver a papa a los ojos

–Tranquila –Respondio papa con ternura –Iba pasar tarde o temprano –respondio mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir la cuenta –¿Quieres comer un bote entero de pollo frito tú sola?

–Prefiero un perro caliente –Así papá y yo caminamos hacia Central Park en busca de mi hot dog

Notas de Autora

Perdón por no poder actualizar antes, pero no me fluían las ideas con este fanfic hasta unos días que mi musa volvió y todo fluyo con naturalidad; tampoco quiero que esta historia sea muy forzada; pero tienen que esperar un poco más para que Darien y Serena se reencuentren solo tengan paciencia y no me maten

Gracias por todos sus reviews y por seguir esta historia

Dejen sus reviews quiero saber si les gusto la faceta de niña molesta de Rini

Nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6 La lista

6\. La lista

Nueva York

Apartamento de Darien y Rini

–¡Despierta Rini! –Dijo Darien para despertar a la pequeña pelirosa, pero ella no parecía reaccionar

–Ahora no, papá –dijo la pequeña mientras se tapaba con la cobija–No quiero ir a la escuela

–Pero no vamos a la escuela –dijo Darien mientras le quitaba la cobija a la pequeña Serena –Vamos a tomar un avión

–Pero dijiste que teníamos que hacer escala –Dijo Rini aun con los ojos cerrados mientras buscaba la cobija –Tenemos que tomar dos aviones

–Es por eso que ya es hora de ir al aeropuerto –dijo Darien –Vamos a levantarnos –dijo el pelinegro

–Esta bien –dijo Rini mientras tomaba la ropa y entraba en el baño

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Tokio

Crown

Era linda tarde de domingo y las chicas estaban reunidas en Crown eran su punto de encuentro favorito después del templo Hikawa, y con el tiempo Lita poco a poco se integrando al grupo hasta convertirse en un miembro importante y todo gracias a Serena; ya que después de haber terminado con Diamante encontró en Tokio el Crown y empezó a ir ocasionalmente y cuando lo noto ir al Crown ya era parte de su rutina y poco a poco su amistad con Lita se hacia más fuerte, asi fue como la castaña entro al cuarteto dinámico

–¿Y él pequeño Helios ya está listo para mañana? –Pregunto Serena al hijo de unas sus mejores amigas

–Dile que si –Dijo Mina a su hijo que era muy timido –Bueno lo esta –Dijo Mina –Ya sabes que es muy tímido –Y en ese momento el pequeño niño se escondio en los brazos de su madre

–¿Quien diría que el hijo de Mina y Yaten Kou fuese timido? –pregunto Serena con una sonrisa en la cara –Si tiene suerte seré la maestra titular de Helios

–Eso sería asombroso –Dijo Mina muy feliz –¿Y ya sabes quienes van a ser tus estudiantes este curso lectivo?

–No –respondio Serena mientras buscaba un papel en su bolso –Pero la Directora Luna nos dio a todas las maestras las listas de nuestros respectivos estudiantes –Dijo Serena dándose por rendida ya que no encontraba la lista en su bolso–Creo que deje la famosa lista en mi casa

–No te preocupes –dijo Mina –Mañana nos daremos cuenta –Dijo Mina mientras veía como su hijo disfrutaba el pie de limón –¿Sabes si las otras van a llegar?

–Amy dijo que llegaría tarde porque tiene reunión en el hospital –explico Serena –Dijo algo de nuevo personal

–¿Y que sabes de Rei? –Pregunto Mina

–No lo sé –dijo Serena mientras miraba fijamente donde venia de camino la porción de pastel que traía Lita en una bandeja –¿Lita porque no te sientas? –Pregunto Serena mientras la castaña ponía el pastel de chocolate en la mesa

–Solo por un momento –respondio Lita –¿ y de que hablaban?

–De que Helios mañana empezara la primaria –dijo Mina como madre orgullosa, pero el niño solo agacho la cabeza de la pena

–Eso es genial –dijo Lita –¿Serena serás la maestra de Helios? –Pregunto Lita

–Puede ser –Respondio Serena –Pero no estoy segura –Respondio la rubia –Deje la lista en casa

–No importa –dijo Lita con ganas de saber si Rini también estaría en la lista que tenia Serena –Así seria una sorpresa para todos –dijo la castaña –¿Cierto Helios? –pero el niño solo se animo a asentir la cabeza –¿Segura que es hijo tuyo, Mina? –pregunto Lita

–Sí, lo es –dijo Mina

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Flashback

Dos semanas antes

–¿Y ya sabes en que escuela vas a inscribir a Rini? –pregunto Lita mientras hacia un merengue italiano para un pie

–" _Pensaba inscribirla en internado que asistí cuando tenia la edad de Rini" –_ Respondio Darien por el otro lado de la línea

–¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo eso a tu propia hija? –Pregunto Lita preocupada por Rini

–" _Es lo única escuela que conozco en Tokio" –_ Se defndio Darien – _"No se me ocurre otra institución"_

–Si metes a Rini a un internado se va a molestar contigo –dijo Lita mientras vertía el almibar en las claras ya batidas en punto de nieve –Solo la vería los fines de semana –Fue en ese momento que vio a cierta maestra entrar en Crown –Conozco una escuela –Respondio Lita

–"¿ _Y como se llama?" –_ Pregunto Darien curioso ya que en el fondo no quería mandar a su pequeña dama a un frio internado

–El nombre no sonara muy serio –advirtio Lita al pelinegro –Se llama el Escuela el Conejo Feliz –dijo Lita

–" _¿Quieres que mi hija vaya a una escuela que se llama el Conejo Feliz?" –_ Pregunto Darien sarcástico

–Pero es una buena escuela –se defendió Lita –Si me entero que Rini ira a un internado, te inyectare morfina, pediré la custodia de tu hija y Andrew y yo la criaremos como es debido sin la necesidad de que vaya a un internado –Amenazo Lita muy seria a Darien -¿Tú escojes?

–" _Rini ira a la Escuela el Conejito Feliz"_ -Respondio Darien tragando pesado por la amenaza de la esposa de su mejor amigo

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Apartamento de Serena

Después de haber pasado una linda tarde con amigas, ya era hora de llegar a casa, asi que la rubia entro a su pequeño y acogedor apartamento de soltera y vio en la mesa del desayunador un sobre amarillo y recordó que ahí fue donde lo dejo, así que lo tomo y se sentó en el sofá; abrió el sobre y saco la lista de donde venía escrito el nombre de sus próximos estudiantes

–¿Veamos quienes serán mis siguientes victimas? –dijo Serena en son de broma para ella misma, así que empezó a leer los nombres de los niños, hasta que leyó un apellido que le llamó la atención –¿Chiba..? –Se pregunto a ella misma –¿Donde escuche ese apellido antes? –se volvió a preguntar, en ese momento cerro los ojos para tratar de recordar mejor, y fue en ese momento donde una imagen apareció en su mente, era una imagen de un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules profundos, voz profunda –Darien Chiba –dijo ella –¿Por qué tomé ese taxi? –pregunto –Lo deje ir, ahora esta casado y tiene una hija –volvio a hablar sola y leyó el nombre de la niña –Y el muy descarado la nombro igual que yo

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Parece que muy pronto Serena y Rini se van a conocer, ya que Lita convenció a Darien de no enviarla a un internado, muy bien por Lita.**

 **Ya conocimos al hijo de Mina y Yaten, es timido pero encanta el contraste de la personalidad de Mina, me pareció un poco divertido**

 **Y quiero saber si quieren que aparezca Diana….Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews**

 **Gracias por su reviews, y también por demostrarme su apoyo por seguir esta historia y ponerla en favoritos**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima**


	7. Chapter 7 Primer dia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi, pero esta historia si me pertenece

día

–¿Veamos quienes serán mis siguientes victimas? –dijo Serena en son de broma para ella misma, así que empezó a leer los nombres de los niños, hasta que leyó un apareció un apellido que le llamó la atención –¿Chiba..? –Se pregunto a ella misma –¿Donde escuche ese apellido antes? –se volvió a preguntar, en ese momento cerro los ojos para tratar de recordar mejor, y fue en ese momento donde una imagen apareció en su mente, era una imagen de un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules profundos, voz profunda –Darien Chiba –dijo ella –¿Por qué tomé ese taxi? –pregunto –Lo deje ir, ahora esta casado y tiene una hija –volvio a hablar sola y leyó el nombre de la niña –Y el muy descarado la nombro igual que yo –En ese momento se levanto del sofá camino unos pasos hacia la cocina en busca de algo para cenar abrió la puerta de alacena con la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible, pero los estantes se encontraban totalmente vacíos –Creo que debo hacer compras –Dijo Serena así misma mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y esperanzada abrió la puerta de la nevera esperando que hubiese algo, pero solo encontró una manzana a medio comer y para colmo de males una zanahoria –Moriré de hambre –Entonces en ese momento que encontró una vieja botella de vodka, la tomo en sus manos y miro la botella fijamente –¿Qué podría salir mal? –Asi que tomo un vaso y lo lleno a la mitad –Pasaron los minutos y el hambre y los efectos del alcohol ya empezaron a hacer estragos en Serena –Darien Chiba eres un tonto –En ese momento ella volteo la botella pero ya no salía ni una sola gota –Estúpido vodka –y lentamente poso la cabeza sobre la mesa y se quedo dormida

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Casa de la Familia Kou Aino

–Despierta, Helios –Dijo Mina sentada en una delas esquinas de la cama su hijo –Es hora de ir a la escuela

–¿Tú estas más emocionada que él, cierto? –Dijo Yaten mientras estaba en el umbral de la puerta del niño con un delantal de cocina amarrado a la cintura y una espátula en la mano

–Es su primer dia de escuela –explico Mina mientras mientras aún trataba de despertar al pequeño – Helios, despierta –y poco a poco vio como el niño abria lentamente los ojos –Vamos a levantarnos para no llegar tarde –En ese momento ella se puso de pie y decidio abrir las cortinas para alumbrar la habitación –ponte el uniforme y nos vemos en la cocina para desayunar

–Claro, mama –dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba el uniforme

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Apartamento de Serena

Serena quedo dormida junto la botella vacia de vodka de un lado, pero en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular y lentamente comenzó a abrir lo ojos y sin levantar la cabeza trato de alcanzar el teléfono hasta que logro tomarlo y coloco el celular junto a su oreja

–Alo –dijo Serena mientras el dolor de cabeza y la sed empezaron a ser estragos en ella –¿Quién habla?

–¿Ya tienes todo listo para el dia de hoy? –Pregunto Mina

–¿Que pasa hoy, Mina? –Pregunto Serena mientras se acodaba el cabello para atrás con una mano

–Hoy empieza el año lectivo –Dijo Mina –¿Serena te fuiste de fiesta sin mi? –Pregunto

–Lo olvide por completo –dijo Serena mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirija al baño para buscar una aspirina que le bajase el dolor de cabeza –Y no me fui de fiesta sin ti –replico ella –Ya no lo hago desde el incidente que paso con Seiya en la fiesta de tu boda –Luego puso su teléfono en alta voz para cambiarse de ropa –Tome un poco de vodka en la comodidad de mi casa –Luego tomo todas las cosas que tenia preparadas para el primer dia clases –Hablamos luego, Mina –dijo Serena antes de cortar la llamada con su amiga y salio de su apartamento para tomar un taxi, ya en cuestión de segundos ya estaría en la escuela y no se podía dar el gusto de llegar tarde.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Aeropuerto de Tokio

–¿Michiru, no entiendo porque tenemos que estar aquí? –Se quejo Haruka, una mujer de carácter fuerte; además tenia el cabello corto y rubio y vestia un traje muy formal de color mostaza

–No seas tan amargada –Dijo Michiru, una persona con una personalidad muy dulce y amable; ella tenia el cabello de color turquesa y le llegaba hasta los hombros y usaba un vestido de color esmeralda con un cinturón de color amarillo –Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi pequeña sobrina –Quiero darle una sorpresa –dijo con una gran sonrinsa

–¿Y el oso que le duplica de tamaño que esta atado en el techo de mi auto no basta? –Pregunto irónicamente Haruka a su novia

–No, no basta Haruka – respondio Michiru –Yo soy lo más parecido que tiene a una madre –agrego ella

–Entiendo que ella es la hija de tu hermana –dijo Haruka –Pero ella es solo tu sobrina

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Escuela el Conejito Feliz

Serena recién entraba al centro educativo cuando, se topo con su jefa

–Serena –dijo Luna quien era la directora

–Directora Luna –dijo Serena mientras se dirigía a su salón –¿Cómo esta? –dijo la rubia mientras trataba de disimular su resaca, y tuvo la suerte de que la mañana estaba muy soleada y eso le ayudo para seguir con lentes de sol puestos

–Quería hablarte de una de tus estudiantes –Dijo Luna mientras seguía a la rubia por los pasillos de la escuela

–¿De quien se trata? –Pregunto la rubia, cuando se detuvo en el medio del pasillo para poder hablar con la directora de la escuela

–De la Srta. Chiba –dijo Luna

–¿Hay algún problema con ella? –Pregunto Serena –"por favor que no sea un problema de hiperactividad" –Pensó Serena para si misma

–Hace unos días hable con el padre de la niña y me menciono que no asistirá el día de hoy a clases –Explico Luna

–¿Y se puede saber porque no vendrá a clases hoy? –Pregunto Serena –"Bien no es hiperactiva" –celebro la rubia dentro de su cabeza

–Ellos llegaran hoy a Japón –Dijo la directora –Y el Sr. Chiba quiere que su hija se acostumbre al cambio de horario, ya que vienen desde Ámerica

–Perfecto –dijo Serena con una sonrinsa –Si me permite terminare preparar mi salón –dijo Serena antes de hacer una reverencia y siguió su camino hasta su clase –Hoy será un día muy duro –Dijo Serena asi misma mientras entraba a su salón, ya que había dejado decorado para ese dia con anterioridad, y empezó a sacar paletas de colores y las coloco una paleta en cada pupitre –Debi haber comprado apio en lugar de golosinas –pensó en voz alta –No creo que la azúcar sea bueno para ellos –siguió hablando sola –La azúcar hace el mismo efecto en los niños como lo hace el vodka conmigo –en ese momento bebio agua de una botella que tenia consigo

–¿Qué es vodka? –Pregunto una niña que tenia un gran parecido a la directora; ella tenía los ojos rojizos unas cuantas pecas alrededor de la nariz y su cabello era liso de color purpura oscuro

–Hola, pequeña –dijo Serena mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura de niña –Tú debes ser la hija de la directora, Diana –dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa, y la pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza –Bueno…veras –dijo Serena buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su estudiante que es vodka –El vodka es una bebida para adultos, muy popular en Rusia –dijo Serena –Pero si bebes mucho vodka te puedes enfermar –dijo la rubia y Diana empezó a prestarle mucha atención –es como cuando comes muchos dulces, y luego te empieza a dar dolor en la barriga

–Mamá dice que no puedo comer dulces –dijo Diana –Son malos y no le aportan nada nutritivo a mi cuerpo

–Bueno es algo que tu mama tiene razón –respondio Serena con una gran sonrisa –Ve y busca tu nombre y te sientas en tu lugar mientras llegan tus otros compañero

–Claro –dijo Diana –Pero no se leer –agrego la hija de Luna

–Por supuesto –Dijo Serena –Es ahí –señalo un lugar en la primera fila junto a la ventana –Poco a poco empezaron a llegar sus nuevos estudiantes y ella gustosa los recibía.

–Hola Srta Tsukino , Momo –dijo una niña peinada con un moño y tenía el cabello de color castaño –¿Cuál es mi lugar?

–Serena ese espacio de ahí, Momo –Señalo el espacio detrás de Diana

–Gracias maestra

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Durante el vuelo

–Darien, papá, papito –dijo Rini para llamar la atención de su padre que estaba durmiendo el avión –Papá

–¿Qué pasa Serena? –dijo Darien a su hija después de haber despertado de su siesta

–Estoy aburrida –dijo Rini –Ya la batería de mi Tablet murió, y ya vi la película del avión –se quejo la pelirosa –Y mis libro para pintar y mis lápices están arriba con mi equipaje de mano

–¿Quieres que te las baje por ti, Rini? –Pregunto Darien a su hija y ella asintió con la cabeza –De acuerdo –Asi que Darien se puso de pie y busco el bolso de mano de su hija y saco el libro de colorear y los lápices de colores –Ahí tienes mi Pequeña Dama

–Gracias, papa –dijo Rini mientras abria la mesa para pintar un poco –¿Darien cuanto falta para llegar a Tokio?

–No lo sé –respondio Darien –Tal vez un poco más de media hora –respondio y no pudo aguantar la risa al ver la cara de la pequeña

–Este vuelo es eterno –respondio la niña –Ya quiero llegar a Japón –Dijo Rini

–Ten paciencia –dijo el pelinegro a su hija –Concéntrate pintando y cuando menos te des cuenta estaremos aterrizando

–Esta bien –dijo Rini con una gran sonrisa y empezó a pintar como si vida dependiera de eso

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Aeropuerto de Tokio

–¿Esas son las tías de Rini? –Pregunto Lita a Andrew

–Creo que tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros –respondio Andrew a su esposa

–Sip –dijo Lita –Sera mejor ir a saludarlas –Dijo la castaña mientras arrastraba a su esposo –Haruka, Michiru –dijo Lita para llamar la atención de ellas –No sabían que vendrían a recibir a Darien y a Rinni

–Bueno hace buen tiempo que no vemos a la pequeña Serena –dijo Michiru –que pensé que recojerlos en aeropuerto seria una linda sorpresa

–Es divertido porque Andrew yo tuvimos exactamente la misma idea –dijo Lita

–Creo que podemos irnos –dijo Haruka a su novia bajito para que la otra pareja no los escuchara –ellos lo tienen cubierto

–Nos quedaremos –dijo Michiru hablando entre dientes

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Avion

–Rinni, ya llegamos a Japon –dijo Darien a su hija

–¿Es enserio papá? –dijo Rini muy emocionada con la la cara pegada en la ventana –Pero solo veo una pequeña isla, Darien –dijo Rinni

–Hija, una lección de geografía –dijo Darien a la pelirosa –Japon es una isla

–Enserio –dijo Rini asombrada por el dato que le había otorgado su padre –No lo sabia

–Ahora lo sabes –dijo Darien –en poco tiempo aterrizaremos, Serena –dijo Darien

–Es mejor que guarde mis cosas –dijo Rinni mientras guardaba sus lápices y el libro –Listo –dijo con una sonrisa –¿Cuando lleguemos a Japón podemos visitar a mamá? –Dijo la niña, pero Darien al escuchar esto se le hiso un nudo en la garganta y solo logro asentir con la cabeza –Despues de todo este tiempo estoy devuelta a Japón –dijo la niña de los ojos rojos –Un viaje tan largo vale la pena –dijo Rinni mientras veía el paisaje desde la ventana; pasaron unos pocos minutos y el avión aterrizo y todos bajaron pasajeros bajaron de este y no paso mucho tiempo cuando Darien y Rinni estaban buscando un taxi cuando la pequeña noto algo –Papá creo que no ocuparemos un taxi –dijo la pelirosa

–Ocupamos un taxi para ir a… -fue en ese momento cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos a y las tías de Rinni –Tenemos transporte de sobra –Asi que los dos se acercaron al comité de bienvenida –Que gusto los cuatro estén aquí –dijo Darien saludando a todos –¿Rinni los recuerdas?

–Sip –dijo Rinni con una gran sonrinsa –Son Lita y Andrew; nos vistaron hace dos navidades –respondio Rinni muy feliz –Y las mejores tías que una niña puede pedir –dijo Rinni –Las recuerdo de mi cumpleaños del año pasado

–Mirate, Rinni ya eres una niña grande –dijo Lita

–Gracias Lita –Dijo Rinni –Tú y Andrew se ven bien –dijo Serena –Tía Michiru y Haruka me da mucho gusto de verlas de nuevo

–Me alegra que estes en Japon para quedarte –dijo Michiru abrazando a la niña aguantándose las ganas de llorar ya que Rinni le recordaba a su hermana

–No llores, tía –dijo Rinni –No me ire a ningún lado; ¿verdad papá? –Dijo la pelirosa. Darien a ver la reacción de su cuñada sabia lo que tenia que hacer

–¿Rinni que tal si pasas la tarde con tus tías mientras hago algunas vueltas, hija? –Pregunto Darien a su hija, Serena

–esta bien papá –Respondio la pequeña

–¿Darien si quieres te llevábamos? –dijo Andrew a su mejor amigo

–Creo que todo ya esta arreglado –dijo Haruka –la pequeña Serena viene con nosotros y Chiba se va con los Furahata

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Escuela el Conejito feliz

Unas horas después

–Quiero que dibujen lo que quieran ser cuando sean grandes –dijo Serena a sus estudiantes

–¿Podemos dibujar lo que sea? –Pregunto Helios muy bajito que apenas Serena lo escucho ya que ella lo sento adelante

–Lo que sea, Helios –respondio Serena –Si quieren ser un perro o un súper héroe, pueden dibujarlo –Dijo Serena a sus estudiantes –Nadie los va juzgar, se los prometo –asi que los niños empezaron a dibujar; y en poco tiempo todos habían terminado de hacer sus dibujos –Ven esa pared –Dijo Serna y los niños vieron la pared que estaba en fondo bueno hay colocaremos sus dibujos –dijo Serena mientras le daba a cada niño y cinta de doble cara para pegar los dibujos en la pared –Bueno esa es la pared de las metas a largo plazo, pero hoy empezaremos a trabajar en sus metas –dijo Serena a sus estudiantes –Esos dibujos les recordara cuales son los propósitos que cada uno de ustedes tiene –Dijo Serena –Y les aseguro que cuando sean mayores y logren esas metas que dibujaron recordaran este día con mucho cariño –Después de haber dado ese pequeño discurso los niños pegaron sus dibujos; poco después de colocar los dibujos sono la campana que significaba el fin del día –Niños ya pueden irse –dijo Serena y los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Tenga paciencia mis queridas Sailors Scouts, tal vez Darien y Serena se vuelvan a ver en el próximo capitulo (dije tal vez), pero hoy no n_n**

 **Gracias por todas opiniones eso es lo que me motiva para seguir actualizando**

 **No olviden de dejar dejar sus opiniones en los reviews**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima**


	8. Chapter 8 conversaciones superficiales

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi, pero esta historia si me pertenece

8\. Conversaciones Superficiales

Serena POV

Fui de compras porque literalmente mi alacena y nevera estaban totalmente vacías, y es ya era hora de ir, aunque últimamente paso más en el Crown que en mi propia casa; pero eso no significa que tenga mi alacena vacía. Estaba en el pasillo de los helados decidiendo si compraría helado de chocolate o de galleta con pequeños pedacitos de galleta cuando me percaté que ahí estaba Diamante, es algo que no entiendo porque ni siquiera vive cerca del parque N 10, y fue ahí donde por cosas del destino estaba él, era él después de tantos años, pensé que jamás lo vería a ver; él es todo lo que he buscado en un hombre; tiene lo que a Diamante le falta. O tal vez solo exagere un poco; digo solo le he hablado una vez en toda mi vida y solo fue una conversación superficial de ensalada, quien sabe si ya tiene a alguien más en su vida, y es por eso que no debo hacerme muchas ilusiones.

Pero por estar pensando en mi desgracia se me resbalo uno de los botes de helado y por desgracia esto hiso que Diamante se diera cuenta de mi presencia y del mismo modo él; asi que no tuve más remedio de acércame lentamente donde estaba él.

–solo sígueme la corriente –Le dije en un tono bajito y él se quedo un poco asustado ya que de la nada le tomo el brazo, pero parecio aceptar –Luego te lo explico –se lo dije porque pensé que era lo correcto

–que bueno verte –dijo Diamante con su estúpida sonrinsa; lo odio –Veo que no estas sola

–No, hmm… él es… -en ese momento me supe nerviosa y no sabia que decir, pero vino a mi rescate

–Soy Darien –Me interrumpió –Soy el novio de Serena –dijo muy serio y le extendió la mano a Diamante, pero aun recuerda mi nombre; ¿pero por que?

–Sí… él es mi novio –dije pero creo que me sonronje un poco

–No sabía que salías con alguien –dijo Diamante un poco incrédulo, creo que no se lo cree

–Es que es algo muy reciente –Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente -¿Verdad Darien? –Y lo volvi a ver directo a esos profundos ojos azules

–Si, es más reciente de lo que imaginas –Dijo Darien mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, y quise quedarme asi para siempre, luego se fue Diamante, creo que sabía que había perdido esta vez

–Darien creo que ya puedes soltarme –dije tratanado de disimular un poco

–Lo siento –dijo un poco serio –¿Me explicas? –Me pregunto con una ceja levantada

–Primero gracias por seguirme la corriente –dije creo que me sonroje un poco –Eses Diamante mi ex, desde hace unos mese ha querido regresar comnigo y ya me tenia un poco cansada –le explique mientras caminábamos hacia las cajas –Y te vi como una escapatoria

–Esta bien –respondio Darien con una sonrisa algo timida, pero en ese momento se quedo viendo raro mi canasta de compras –Deberías comer más vegetales y menos de eso –Señalo unas bolsas de papitas y una gaseosa y mi bote de helado

–Tú no eres mi doctor –dije entredientes, ya tenia suficiente con Amy, ahora él

–Pero si soy doctor –respondio muy serio, aunque ya se un poco más de él que su nombre –¿Y tú a que dedicas además de comer mal? –Me pregunto, aunque lo admito ya no es tan perfecto; ahí esta su defecto es un poco arrogante

–Soy maestra de escuela –Respondi mientras pasaba mis viveres por la cinta

–No me imagine que eres maestra –me dijo muy sorprendido

–¿Y en que pensabas que trabajaba? –Pregunte y en ese momento note que se puso algo rojo –Mejor no me respondas –Dije mientras le pagaba a la cajera

–No te lo tomes a mal –respondio mientras ponía sus cosas en la cinta –Pensé que tal vez eras una modelo o algo por el estilo –dijo serio –Me parece genial seas maestra, creo que una profesión muy noble

–No tan noble como ser doctor –respondi mientras terminaba de empacar mis cosas –Salvas vidas, eso debe ser genial – pero noté que cuando dije esto su mirada se pueso un poco triste y no me gusta verlo así –Lo más asombroso que hago en mi trabajo es tratar de no atrapar un resfriado –dije en son de broma pero creo que no entendio a que me refería –Digo hay muchos niños, y en ocasiones los padres los envían algo enfermos; porque piensan que no es nada grave –y en ese momento empecé hablar muy rápido

–Ya entendí –respondio otra vez con esa sonrisa –Pero sin maestros no habrían doctores –argumento mientras pagaba sus vivires y empezaba a empacarlos –Asi que tu profesión es más noble que la mía

–Creo que es un buen punto –agregue mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la tienda –Creo que debo irme

–Fue bueno volverte a ver –dijo Darien

Fin del Serena POV

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Darien POV

Jamás pensé que cuando volviera a Tokio la volviese a ver, admito que me puso feliz que ella sigue soltera; pero antes de empezar una nueva relación debo pensar si es lo correcto para Rinni, y debo asegurarme que las dos se lleven bien; salir es cada vez más difícil si se tiene una hija como Rinni. Y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó con Esmeralda; pero tampoco fue algo que lastimara.

Aunque creo que Serena no se recordaba de mí, pero no la culpo; la primera vez que la vi jamás le pedi su numeroo algo, solo la vi tomar ese taxi como un idiota. Pero haber empezado una relación con ella en ese punto de mi vida habría sido algo complicado, ya que recién había enviudado y Rinni apenas era una bebita y estaba a semanas de irme del país; nadie sabría si hubiéramos durado tanto, tal vez ahora sea un buen momento; me refiero a que Rinni ya esta grande, y no creo irme de Tokio por el momento y Serena está soltera; todo parece pintar bien. Solo que cometí el mismo error de hace siete años atrás, no le pedí su número; pero al menos se que vive cerca del parque N 10; eso quiere decir que en algún otro momento la tendré que ver.

Final del Darien POV

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

–Serena querida –Dijo Michiru a su querinda sobrina –Creo que es hora de irnos

–No me quiero ir –Dijo Rinni mientras aplastaba topos con un maso de plástico en un arcade –Estoy apunto de romper mi record personal

–Una ronda más y nos vamos a casa –dijo dulcemente a su sobrina –Tú papá te esta esperando

–¿Ahora quien es la tía divertida? –Pregunto irónicamente Haruka su novia

–Yo sigo siendo la tía divertida –respondio Michiru mientras le entregaba su blazer a Haruka y tomaba otro maso de plástico y empezó a aplastar topos con la pelirosa

–Vamos, tía –Alento Rinni a Michiru

–Creo que le enviare un mensaje a Chiba diciéndole que llegaremos tarde –Dijo Haruka mientras veía a esas dos jugando –Ire por una soda

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

–¿Te divertiste, Rini? –Pregunto Michiru a su sobrina mientras que detrás de ellas dos venía Haruka cargando algunos regalos que Michiru le compro a la pequeña pelirosa

–Fue muy divertido –dijo Rinni sonriente –Solo que estoy un poco cansada

–Es natural –dijo Michiru mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a la altura de su sobrina –Llevas más de doce horas despierta –respondió la violinista mientras tocaba la puerta del apartamento donde viviría la niña –Y necesitas dormir

–Es cierto –dijo Rinni mientras se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba –Aunque todavía no es mi hora de ir a la cama –Y en ese momento Darien abrió la puerta –¡Papá! –dijo la pequeña yendo directo a los brazos de su padre –Quiero ver mi nueva habitación –dijo Rinni mientras tamaba la mano de su padre

–Esta bien, calma –dijo Darien mientras volteaba la cabeza y hacia una seña para que las tias de su hija entraran al departamento –¿Rinni te gusta? –Pregunto a su hija

–Es hermosa –dijo Rinni mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, las paredes rosas con algunos conejos pintados, un tocador, un ropero y una cama que hacían juego y que parecían sacado de un cuento y algunos de sus juguetes estaban en unos estantes –es un como sacado de un sueño, gracias papá –dijo Rinni mientras abrazaba a su padre

–No tienes que darme las gracias –dijo Darien –Fue Lita quien hiso todo esto

–Despues le dare las gracias –dijo después de bostezar

–¿Por qué no te pones la pijama –Dijo Darien mientras abría el ropero y sacaba una pijama de color rosa –y te vas a dormir porque mañana es tu primer día?

–esta bien, papá –dijo Rinni mientras tomaba la pijama –Buenas noches

 _ **Notas de autora**_

 _ **Despues de tanta espera aquí esta….espero que les guste y si les gusto dejen su review, hablando de reviews gracias por los reviews que dejaron quiero decirles mis queridas sailors scouts.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima**_


	9. Chapter 9 Mi nombre tambien es Serena

9\. Mi nombre también es Serena

Rinni POV

Después de que papá me dijo que me pusiera mi pijama, decidí que lo más educado antes de irme a dormir era despedirme de mis tías; pero justo cuando iba a salir escuche que los tres estaban hablando

–Traes esa mirada –Dijo mi tía Michiru y justo en ese momento la cara de mi papá se volvió roja como un tomate –Si esa mirada, que tiene las personas cuando están enamoradas

–No sé de que estás hablando–respondió papá mientras miraba el suelo –creo que estás alucinando, Michiru –Pero creo que mi tía tenia razón, mi papá actuaba un poco extraño

–Claro que se muy de lo que estoy hablando –Respondio mi tía, parecía como de esos policías malos que salen en las películas y hacen confesar a los malechores –Traes la misma cara que tenias cuando mi hermana estaba viva, estas enamorado –Tal vez mi tía tenia razón, tal vez mi padre encontró el amor de nuevo; ¿Pero de quien se trata?

–Creo que en parte tienes razón –Admitio mi papá –Solo me encontré con alguien –Respondio mi papá sin rodeos –Y creo que es algo apresurado decir que este "enamorado de ella" –Dijo papá; pero de quien se trata; me molesta saber que no sé nada de ella ni su nombre; tal vez pueda juntarlos –Solo la he visto dos veces en toda mi vida

–¿Y como se llama esta chica? –dijo mi tía, creo que esta feliz por mi papá –ah de ser hermosa –Entonces fue ahí cuando recordé una conversación que tuve con papá; creo saber de quien se trata…

–Es una locura –dijo papá y mi tía solo levanto una ceja –se llama Serena –Lo sabía, pero debo saber más de ella.

Entonces fue ahí donde me juré a mi misma que hare que Serena sea la próxima novia de mi padre

Fin de Rinni POV

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

POV Darien

Me desperte un poco más temprano para hacer un desayuno especial a mi querida Rinni, ya que hoy iniciaría la escuela. Sería uno de los días más importantes para ella. Dios crece tan rápido; aun recuerdo cuando todavía era una pequeña bebe; y creo que esta de más decir que no quiero que mi pequeña cresca, pero es parte de la vida, ¿no?. Al terminar de hacer el desayuno tome una bandeja y coloque los hotcakes y les heche un poco de miel de maple y un poco de fresas; Rinni adora las fresas; y acomañado de un vaso de jugo de naranja. Asi que entre a su habitación y puse la bandeja con mucho cuidado sobre una de las mesas de noche.

–Rinni, despierta –Dije mientras le movia un poco la pierna, para lpgrar despertarla, en eso es igual a su madre con un sueño pesado –Anda despierta –Volvi a repetir, pero aun seguía profunda –Serena, princesa es hora de desperta –No tuve más remedio que abrir las cortinas para que entrara la luz al cuarto, y lo que me sorprendio es que si funciono, vi como se movía y tapaba su cara con su almoadon de conejo

–Quiero seguir durmiendo –Dijo mientras se escondia entre las cobijas, es algo terca, y creo eso lo saco de mí –Dejame dormir –Dijo despues de que yo le quite la cobija y tapaba su cartita con un pequeña mano –Esto es descortez –Dijo Rinni mientras yo tomaba la bandeja, y ella se sentaba en la cama, cruzaba los brazos y hacía un puchero

–¿Acaso es descortez traer el desayuno a la cama? –Pregunte con una ceja levantada y vi como se le iluminaron los ojos cuando los hotcakes con la miel y las fresas

–Pero no es mi cumpleaños –Dijo Rinni un poco cunfida. –Siempre me traes el desayuno en la cama cuando es mi cumpleaños –Dijo

–Es tu primer día de clases y quiero que sea especial –Dije mientras veía como se le llemaba la cara de miel de maple y naturalmente le pasaba una servilleta –Termina de comer para que te cambies y te valla a dejar a la nueva escuela

–Claroh –Dijo Rinni con la boca llena. –Eshtan muhy ricos –dijo aun con la boca llena

–Eso si es decortes –me refería mientras hablaba con la boca, solo vi como se le puso la cara de color rojo y le di un beso en la frente y sali de su cuarto. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Rinni y yo estabamos saliendo del apartamento e ibamos camino a la escuela, de camino Rinni me conto todo lo que hiso ayer con sus tías; al parecer la pasó muy bien con Michiru y Haruka. Jamás creí lo que había visto en la entrada de la escuela, era Serena quien estaba abrazando a otro tipo. Además no puedo ir a reclamarle apenas si la conozco, solo he hablado con ella un par de veces.

Final de Darien POV

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

–Creo que es muy bajo que uses a tu sobrino para verme –Dijo Serena a Seiya, quien esa mañana fue a dejar a Helios a la escuela

–Ni mi hermano ni Mina pudieron hacerlo esta mañana –dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, para él siempre es bueno ver a Serena, ya que el estaba enamorado de ella, ya se lo había confesado años atrás, pero ella simplemente sabía que no le podía corresponder como tal, así que acordaron ser amigos –Así que yo me ofrecí –dijo mientras desordenaba el cabello de Helios –No iba dejar que el pequeño Helios se perdiera un día clases

–Como sea –dijo Serena –Helios porque no te adelantas al salón –dijo Serena vio como el niño se iba corriendo –Siempre es bueno verte, Seiya –dijo Serena.

–Genial, porque esta tarde seré yo quien recoja a Helios esta tarde –dijo él

–Eres imposible –respondio Serena –Y lo sabes –dijo la rubia

–Admite que te gusta sea asi –dijo Seiya con una ceja levantada

–Vete –dijo Serena ya un poco molesta

–¿Que hay de mi abrazo? –dijo Seiya con un puchero en la cara, Serena solo rodo los ojos y dio un suspiro y lo abrazo.

–¿Serena puedes pasar a mi oficina? –Pregunto Luna quien era la directora a Serena

–Claro –dijo Serena –"Salvada por la campana" –Pensó Serena mientras se dirijía a la dirección –¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto la rubia mientras entro a la oficina de la jefa y noto que había dos personas más

–No sucede nada, Srta Tsukino –Dijo Luna con una sonrinsa e indico a la rubia que sentará –Ellos son Darien Chiba y su hija Serena –Dijo Luna.

–Vaya coincidencia –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa –Mi nombre también es Serena –dijo dirigiéndose a Rini –Y me imagino que estamos aquí porque voy a ser la maestra de la

–¿Vas a ser mi maestra? –Pregunto Rinni emocionada, ya que sabia que la rubia que estaba ahí era la Serena de que su padre le había hablado una vez y la que él estaba hablando con sus tías hace unas antes. En ese momento volvió a ver a su padre que estaba un poco rojo, ella se reía por dentro porque nunca había visto a su padre comportarse así

–¿Que te parece, pequeña? –Pregunto Serena a la niña

–Me creo que es genial –dijo Rinni con una sonrinsa un poco malvada, ya en su pequeña mente ya estaba elaborando un plan en su cabecita

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Rinni POV

Después de descubrir quien era la mujer misteriosa que compartía mi nombre, sabía que tal vez ella era la indicaba. Así que el primer paso sería ponerla aprueba como hice hace unos días atrás con la novia de turno de papá, Esmeralda, claramente no paso. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Serena y yo llegamos al salón y me dijo que esperara un momento afuera, mientras hacía que los niños del salón se sentaran en sus asientos y prestaran atención; ella hacía esto mientras yo miraba cautelosa por la ventana. Hasta que me hiso una señal para que entrase a la clase.

–Chicos quiero presentarles a alguien –Dijo Serena que estaba de pie a mi lado –Ella se llama Serena Chiba y viene desde Nueva York

–Hola –dije algo tímida, ya que no conocía a nadie, se que a veces los niños suelen ser crueles, por eso prefiero a los adultos

–Asi que por favor sean amables con ella –dijo Serena –Ahí esta tu lugar Serena –dijo ella. –Momo levanta la mano por favor –Fui y me senté destras de la niña de cabello castaño.

No paso mucho tiempo para el receso así que sali tome mi almuerzo y me sente una banca que estaba cerca del salón. Y cuando me di cuenta habían tres niños alrededor mío; Momo, otra niña que no recuerdo su nombre, pero asumo que debe ser hija de la directora por su parecido, y un niño de cabello plateado

–Hola –dije

–¿Nos podemos sentar contigo? –Dijo Momo con una sonrinsa y yo solo asinti con mi cabeza

–¿Como es Nueva York? –Me pregunto la otra niña

–Es grande –respondi mientras abría mi jugo –Y hay mucha gente

–¿Es como en la televisión? –Pregunto Momo

–Mejor que en la televisión –Respondi con una sonrinsa, tal vez ellos no sean tan malos después de todo –Central Park es genial

Notas de autora

Me disculpo por tardarme en actualizar….me emocione con mi nuevo fanfic (si son fans de OUAT deberian darse un vuelta)….

Ya Rinni y Serena ya se conocen

Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones de este cap…

Nos leemos en la próxima


	10. Chapter 10 Mil preguntas y respuestas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertencen

10\. Mil preguntas y respuestas

Escuela conejito Feliz

–¿Y es como en la television? –Pregunto Momo a Rinni

–Aún mejor –respondio Rinni –Pero Tokio tambien es genial –dijo la pelirosa antes de beber de jugo, pero noto como Helios le decía algo en el oído a Diana

–Helios pregunta que si conoces la Estatua de la Libertad –Hablo Diana por Helios, pero Rinni la miro extrañada –Es muy tímido para hablar y se avergüeza facilmente

–Sí –respindio Rinni viendo a Helios –Puedes hablarme, no muerdo –dijo Rinni –Solo si debo espantar a alugunas de las novias de papá –dijo Rinni

–Helios dice que no te tiene miedo –dijo Momo mientras él le hablaba al oído –Aja…entiendo –Dijo Momo –Dice que aun no te tiene confianza

–Entiendo –dijo Rinni con una sonrisa –¿Que saben de la Srta Tsukino? –pregunto Rinni debia hacer su propia investigacion para asegurarse si ella era perfecta para su padre, pero los otros tres niños se volvieron a ver –¿Es buena maestra

–Apenas la conocimos ayer –dijo Momo levantando los hombros –No mucho

–Helios dice que es muy dulce y divertida –Hablo Diana por Helios de nuevo

–…bien –dijo Rinni muy pensativa

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Otro lado de la escuela

Minutos después

–¿Rei que haces aquí? –Pregunto Serena confundida por la presencia de su amiga en su lugar de trabajo

–Pues Serena, amiga –dijo Rei con una sonrisa –Saluda a la nueva maestra de música

–No te lo tomes a mal –dijo Serena –Pero apenas me tienes paciencia –Dijo Serena muy seria, pero emocionada por ella –¿crees que vas poder contralar a niños imperativos y escandalosos? –pero conocía muy bien el carácter de Rei

–Serena… –dijo Rei mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena –…si tú puedes hacerlo, cualquiera como yo –dijo la pelinegra confiada de sus actitudes

–No me gustaría saber que algún niño desarrolle al trauma a una guitarra o algún otro instrumento musical –Dijo Serena con una ceja levantada –¿Despues del recreo con que grupo sigues? –Pregunto Serena a Rei

–Cuarto grado –dijo Rei, y vio como una sonrisa malvada se formo en la cara de la rubia –¿Pasa algo malo Serena?

–Buena suerte –dijo Serena –te aseguro que con ese grupo no te vas aburrir –dijo la rubia antes de irse a su salón ya que en pocos minutos el recreo terminaría

–¿Serena eso que rayos significa? –Dijo Rei tratando de seguir a Serena

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Hospital de Tokio

Despues de haberse mudado a New York, no pensó que regresaría a ese mismo hospital que le traían recuerdos buenos como malos, pero era parte de la vida, y no podía simplemente negar un puesto que le ofrecieron, solo el temor de que los fantasmas del pasado regresaran, y no estaba en Tokio por él, sino por el bien de su hija, ya que sabía que estar cerca de las personas que el considera familia era la mejor opción, para él y Rinni

Esa mañana tuvo que hablar con el director del hospital, para que hiciera oficial su nombramiento en el centro medico, como de Director de Pieatria, y posteriormente tuvo otra reunión con el personal del hospital donde dieron a conocer su nuevo papel en el hospital. Después de toda esa locura estaba en su oficina pensando muchas cosas a la vez, pero en ese momento un golpeteo en la puerta lo devolvió al mundo real

–Espero no haber interrumpido nada –dijo una de las doctoras , de pie al lado de la puerta

–Para nada –dijo Darien a una de sus viejas colegas, ya que ella es una de las personas que que aun siguen en el hospital desde que hizo el internado hace varios años atrás, además ella fue quien logro salvar la vida de su preciada hija –Dra. Mizuno

–Solo vine para darle la bienvenida personalmente –dijo Amy un poco timída –Es muy bueno que este de vuelta, Chiba –dijo la peliazul

–Gracias –dijo Darien mientras le hacía señas para que ella entrase a su nueva oficina –Escuche que habías rechazado este puesto –dijo Darien a Amy

–Pues los rumores corren muy rápido –dijo Amy con una timida sonrinsa –Lo rechaze porque me encanta hacer mi trabajo –dijo la peliazul –Además mis pacientes son muy dulces y tiernos –dijo Amy orgullosa de lo que hacía en el hospital –Además se que se que este este departamento esta en buenas manos –dijo Amy antes de macharse de la oficina de Darien –Casi lo olvido –dijo Amy –¿Cómo esta su hija? –Pregunto la Dra. Mizuno

–Ella esta bien –dijo Darien –De hecho está enorme –respondio Darien como padre orgulloso –Crece muy rápido

–Eso suele pasar con lo niños –dijo Amy –Eso es característico de los niños, que tienden a crecer, me imagino que ya no es una bebe –dijo Amy recordando el día cuando nacio la hija de su colega

–A veces me gustaría meter a Serena en una capsula de tiempo –dijo Darien –Y que tuviese 6 años para siempre

–Entiendo lo que dices, aunque aun no tengo niños propios –dijo Amy recordando a Helios quien prácticamente era como su sobrino –Pero debes dejarlos crecer –dijo Amy recordando el mismo concejo que le dio a Mina cuando fue el primer dia del pequeño en el preescolar; y ese día fue Mina quien lloro –Debo irme –dijo Amy, quien aun estaba de pie debajo de la puerta

–Gracias –dijo Darien, ya que fue Amy quien le salvo la vida a Rinni

–No es nada –dijo Amy, sabiendo a que se referia Darien –Ese es mi trabajo –Sin decir nada más se marcho

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Escuelita el conejito

–Recuerden que la tarea es para mañana –dijo Serena a sus estudiantes, pero en todo el día no dejo de sentir un poco intimidada por la su nueva estudiante, pero todo el día trato de restarle importancia; pero al parecer ella tenía la misma mirada de su padre; pero trataba no darle mucha importancia, hasta que después de haber explicado la tarea a sus alumnos vio como una mano se levantaba timida y lentamente, dio un suspiro –¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Srta. Chiba? –Pregunto Serena a la niña pelirosa

–Sí –respondió Rinni, sabiendo que ese era el momento perfecto para la prueba de las mil preguntas, era una técnica que usaba para medir la paciencia de los adultos en especial con las mujeres que intentaban salir con su padre –¿Por qué nos deja tarea? –Pregunto Rinni, pero en el momento que Serena le iba a responder empezó a bombardear más preguntas –¿Por qué no hacemos todo en clase? ¿Y porque hay que hacer líneas y círculos? ¿Y que paso con las otras figuras como los triangunlos y los cuadrados? ¿Y hablando de triángulos, me podría explicar que son los triángulos amorosos; porque solo se que esos no entran la en … en la clase que se ve en la escuela? ¿Cree en el amor? –Serena abrió los ojos ante las preguntas que hacia la niña y trataba de hacer una nota mental de cada pregunta para responderle adecuadamente –¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado? –pregunto Rinni con una sonrinsa y juntaba ambas manos y las ponía sobre la mesa

–Wow –dijo Serena -…esa fue la pregunta más larga que haya escuchado–dijo Serena tratando de recordarlas todas, así que tomo aire y empezó a contestar cada una de las interrogantes a la pelirosa –Les dejo tarea porque es bueno practiquen lo vemos en clase –respondio Serena aunque aun faltaban más preguntas –Aunque hoy si hicimos todo lo que tenía planeado para hoy, asi que si todo en clase; deben hacer líneas y círculos para que se acostumbren a los trazos antes de que aprendan a escribir y leer. La otra semana veremos las otras figuras como triángulos y cuadrados; y hablando de triángulos, los amorosos son la clase que ustedes en el futuro –Y hizo énfasis en la palabra futuro –que no querrán lidiar con eso; creo en el amor, y nunca he estado verdaderamente enamorada de alguien –respondio Serena muy pensativa ante la última pregunta de la niña –¿Tienes otra duda? –pregunto la maestra y noto como la pelirosa quedo quedo asombrada –Creo que eso esto por hoy –Dijo Serena, pero no termino de esa frase cuando ya más mitad del salón ya estaba afuera

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su paciencia; se que no actualizo desde el años pasado; pero perdi mi inspiración …=´(**_

 _ **Aun asi aprecio su apoyo; y gracias por sus reviews….**_

 _ **Ya saben que hacer…dejen sus reviews, donde pueden hacer sugerencias y dejar sus comentarios**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima**_


	11. Chapter 11 todo pasa en el Crown

11\. Todo pasa en el Crown

–¿En que piensas? –Pregunto Darien a su hija mientras caminaban hacia el Crown, después de haber ido por Rinni a la escuela

–En nada importante –Mintio Rinni, ya que pensaba en como haría para juntar a su padre con su nueva maestra

–Estas muy callada –dijo Darien, preocupado ya que generalmente la pelirosa no se guardaba nada –¿Paso algo malo en la escuela? –o maquinaba algo en su mente

–No –dijo Rinni con una sonrisa fingida para que su padre no se preocupara –En realidad los niños de mi salón son muy amables, tres de ellos pasaron conmigo en el recreo

–Me alegra que ya hayas hecho amigos –dijo Darien con una sonrisa –Pero todavía no me dices en que estas pensando

–Ahh… -Dijo Rinni, porque ya no sabía que decirle a su padre –No es nada importante

–Si no es nada sin importancia, creo que puedes decirme –dijo Darien mientras sostenia la puerta del Crown, para que su princesita entrara al dinner

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

En la mesa de la esquina del dinner, junto a la ventana

–¿Y van a ordenar lo de siempre? –Dijo Lita a sus amigas

–Sí –dijo Serena quien recien llegaba al dinner y sentaba junto Amy –¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotras? –dijo la rubia, pero no se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba a reventar

–La comida puede esperar –dijo Mina a Lita

–La de ustedes –Dijo Lita al ver que ese día el Crown estaba algo lleno

–¿Andrew y tú no han pensado en contratar más personal? –Pregunto Rei –Digo así podrías pasar mas tiempo con nosotras, y no entre cada antojo de Serena

–¡Rei! –dijo Serena un poco avergonzada –Haces que parezca una muerta de hambre

–Admitamos los hechos –Dijo Rei a Serena –Comes más que un niño de 13 años en crecimiento –Dijo Rei

–Estas celosa porque puedo comer lo que sea no engordo –Respondio Serena mientras Lita solo rodeaba los ojos y esperaba que las chicas terminaran de ordenar –Es que mi metabolismo es muy rápido –dijo Serena orgullosa

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

En la barra del Crown

–Pero miren quien vino al Crown –dijo Andrew al ver a Darien ayudaba a sentarse a Rinni en una de las bancas altas de la barra

–Hola Andrew –dijo RInni con una sonrisa –Hoy tuve mi primer día en la escuela

–¿Y como te fue en tu primer día? –Pregunto Andrew

–Estuvo bien –dijo la niña mientras alzaba los hombros –pero me dejaron tarea

–No me dijiste que tenías que hacer tarea –dijo Darien mientras volvía a ver Rinni con una ceja levantada

–Tenia planeado decirte –dijo Rinni –te lo juro –dijo Rinni, pero Darien aun tenia la ceja levantada –pero cuando llegáramos a casa, Darien

–¿Andrew sabes que pasa les pasa a las niñas que se les olvida mencionar que tienen tarea? –Pregunto Darien esperando que Andrew le siguiera la corriente, asi que le guiño un ojo

–No sé –dijo Andrew –¿Dime Darien que les pasa a las niñas que se les olvida mencionar que sus padres que tienen tarea? –En ese momento Rinni trago pesado

–Te dire que les pasa –dijo Darien a Andrew

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Otro lado del salón

–Un té y un panecillo de arandanos, para Amy –dijo Lita mientras repetía de nuevo la ordenes de las chicas –Mina pediste una hamburguesa para ti con una gaseosa y sándwich de jamon y queso con una jugo de manzana para el pequeño Helios –Dijo mientras le sonreía al pequeño niño solo se sonrojo –Rei, un frapuchino con crema batida doble y un pastel de zanahoria –Dijo con una sonrinsa y Rei asintió con la cabeza –Serena –Un batido de fresa, una orden de papas fritas, una hamburguesa doble con tocino y cebolla caramelizada, además la porción de obligatoria de pastel doble de chocolate

–Asi es –dijo Serena con una sonrinsa –No saben lo agotador que es ser maestra

–Me sorprende que aun no tengas diabetes –dijo Amy algo preocupada por la dieta de su amiga –o el colesterol alto

–La hamburguesa trae tomate y lechuga –dijo Serena –Es el balance perfecto

–Creo que aun no entiendes la definición de balance –dijo Amy

–Amy lo dijo –Hablo Rei con una ceja levantada –Comes mucho Serena, y muy mal

–Ya vuelvo con sus ordenes –Dijo Lita antes de ir a la barra, ya que rápidamente vio que Darien estaba ahí

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

–Hola –dijo Lita al ver a Darien y Rinni sentados en la barra –Que bueno verlo a ambos por aquí –dijo Lita mientras le entregaba la orden de la mesa de esquina a Andrew

–Hola –dijo Rinni con sonrisa al ver a la castaña de nuevo

–¿Y que tal el primer dia de clases? –pregunto Lita a Rinni

–Como le decía a mi padre me dejaron una vil tarea –dijo Rinni ya que sabia que por eso no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en el Crown –Por eso papá pedio nuestra orden para llevar, ya que debemos ir a casa y hacer mi tarea

–Y no lo menciono hasta ahora –dijo Darien –Y me temo que no podemos quedarnos toda la tarde como lo tenia pensado –La Srta Serena debe cumplir con sus deberes

–Ohhh… Rinni –dijo Lita –Me temo que tu padre tiene razón –dijo Lita mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña, pero en ese momento se percato de algo y rio en sus adentros –"que pequeño es el mundo" –Pensó para si mientras volvía a ver la mesa de la esquina

–Pero no es nada complicado –alego la niña –es hacer solo líneas

–Pero las debes cumplir con tareas–dijo Darien muy serio –Te ayudara a ser responsable

–Pero quería pasar más tiempo aquí –dijo Rinni mientras cruzabas los brazos y hacia pucheros e intentaba manipular a su padre, pero ella sabía que Darien no iba a caer tan fácil, pero tal vez a sus padrinos sí –No es justo

–¿Que tal si hacemos un trato, pequeña? –Dijo Andrew a Rinni mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la barra, ya que no quería ver a su aijada triste y quería animarla, pero en ese momento Darien solo levanto una ceja

–¿Qué clase de trato? –Pregunto Rinni mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de cocodrilo

–¿Qué clase de traro, Andrew? –Pregunto Darien, y no pudo creer como su propia hija había manipulado a su mejor amigo

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

En la mesa de la esquina

–Esos niños estaban desquiciados –dijo Rei cuando le preguntaron como le había ido hoy en el trabajo –eran salvajes

–Sí los recuerdo –dijo Serena –cuando cursaron primer grado conmigo me tomaron como rehén… –dijo la rubia apoyando a Rei, pero en ese momento estaba buscando a Lita con la mirada porque aun la orden de esa mesa no había llegado pero encontró a alguien más –…y…

–¿Serena que pasa? –Pregunto Mina a su amiga

–Nada, pensé ver a alguien –dijo Serena, para no preocupar a sus amigas –Y como decía y no se que hubiera pasado si Molly no hubiese llegado a rescatarme –Cambio rápidamente de tema para evitar preguntas –Todos los maestros estamos esperando que esa generación se gradúe de primaria

–Ya entendí porque Serena dijo que con ese grupo no me iba aburrir–dijo Rei –Improvisaron armas con los instrumentos musicales –dijo Rei –Tuve que esconderme debajo del escritorio –Dijo la pelinegra tratando de olvidar el peor primer día de trabajo –Pero dicha llego la Directora Luna llego y puso orden

–Esos pequeños monstruos, pero le temen a la directora –Dijo Serena, pero en ese momento ella sintió que alguien la miraba y se empezó a sentir un poco incomoda al respecto

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Darien no le prestaba atención a la animada conversación que tenia su mejor amigo con su hija ya que estaba concentrado en cierta mesa, donde estaba cierta rubia, pero tenia curiosidad porque unas de sus colegas estaba conversando animadamente con ella

–¿Entonces si cumplo con mis tareas me hornearas un pastel? –Pregunto Rinni con cara de negociante experta

–Exactamente, asi como lo escuchas pequeña Rinni –afirmo Andrew

–¿Cuál es la trampa? –Pregunto Rinni muy seria –Porque siempre hay trampas

–No las hay –dijo seguro de si, asi que tomo una servilleta y la pluma comenzó escribir las condiciones del Pacto del Pastel –Esta es una prueba física de mi promesa

–Muy listo, Andrew –dijo Lito asombrada –Mira Rinni, Andrew convirtió una simple servilleta en un contrato legal, de esta manera los deben cumplir tu parte

–Entiendo –dijo Rinni asombrada

–Solo debes firmar aquí –Dijo Andrew señalando a la niña una "x" y vio como ella solo hiso un dibujo de un conejo –Y yo firmare aquí

–Y así se cierra un trato –dijo Lita –Ya vuelvo

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

–¿No les parece raro que nuestra orden no llegue? –Pregunto Mina hambrienta –De haber sabido que hoy durarían mucho hubiésemos ido al caffe del frente

–¿Mina que locuras dices? –dijo Serena –Estas hablando de traición –Pero es uno de los caffes más caros de todo Tokio –dijo Serena ya que más de una vez había visitado el lugar con su ex –Escuché que una de las dueñas estudio artes culinarias en Francia –le conto la maestra a las chicas –Por eso ahí la comida es deliciosa

–Mira quien esta hablando de traición –dijo Rei rodeando los ojos, pero solo vio como Serena se levanto de la butaca –¿a dónde crees que vas?

–Mina tiene razón –dijo Serena muy seria –Es raro que tarden mucho con nuestras ordenes –Explico la rubia a sus amigas –Miren al pobre Helios esta muy pálido del hambre –Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirijo a la barra donde vio Andrew platicando animosamente con una niña pelirosa –Cof, cof …

–¿Serena? –Dijo Andrew al ver a la rubia de pie y Darien y Rinni se dieron la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba –¿Pasa algo malo?

–Ohh… ya veo porque mi orden no ha salido –Dijo Serena al darse cuenta que el amigo de Lita era Darien –No nada…solo vine a saludar es todo

–Serena –dijo Rinni mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente, pero luego vio como su papá desaprobó como se refería a su maestra –Srta Tsukino, ¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros,?

–Me encantaría pero… -en este momento la niña la se bajo del banco y la ubico junto a Darien

–Asi le explica a mi lindo papá –La pequeña había hecho énfasis en lindo y noto que el sonrojo de ambos era buena señal –que la tarea que nos dejos es muy simple –Mientras tanto Lita veía la escena con ternura, ya que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la pequeña Serena, y no le desagradaba la idea de ellos dos juntos, ya que de una u otra manera se complementaban y además ambos ya sufrido mucho por amor

–Tal vez no sea mala idea, después de todo –dijo Lita para si misma

Notas de Autora

No crean que iba dejar esta historia a medias….simplemente no encontraba la inspiración necesaria, además entre el trabajo y la universidad mi tiempo se ha vuelto muy limitado….Pero logre encontrar un ratito para dedicarme exclusivamente para esta historia (Y si siguen mis otras historias paulatinamente voy a ir subiendo los nuevos capítulos )

Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que lo disfruten

Dejen sus reviews

Y nos leemos en la próxima


End file.
